Carnevale
by Nacilme
Summary: Arlechino e Colombina saem para comemorar o seu primeiro Carnaval em Veneza.


**Disclaimer: **Por mais que todos nós amemos Harry Potter e seus colegas, eles não nos pertencem. Tudo da tia JKRowling.

Sejam generosos. Essa é minha primeira fic publicada, realmente, depois de séculos apenas espereitando o fandom. Inspirada no II Projeto Relâmpago - Máscaras e Fantasias da seção DG do Forum 6V. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Carnevale**

Há dois anos eles haviam fugido para Veneza. Mas só agora iriam sair pelas ruas para comemorar o Carnaval. A cidade se preparava para dez dias de festa, onde milhares de turistas do mundo inteiro comemorariam, bebendo, dançando e fazendo as loucuras que apenas a época do Carnaval permite.

Draco e Gina estavam vivendo entre trouxas, em segredo, e ainda assim cercados de luxo e riqueza por todos os lados. Viviam em um casarão antigo de três andares no _sestiere_¹ de San Marco, no coração de Veneza. Lugar que Draco havia escolhido a dedo e comprado para si como refúgio. Frequentavam as casas de políticos e figurões proeminentes. Compareciam e davam bailes, reuniões e jantares, para pessoas tão trouxas, que sequer se perguntavam de onde havia saído aquele casal britânico extremamente jovem e podre de rico.

Gina havia se acostumado com toda essa opulência, já que seus pais nunca puderam proporcionar nem uma pequena fração dessa vida a ela e a seus irmãos. A riqueza, afinal, é algo muito traiçoeiro. Mas mesmo assim os dois não viviam apenas de futilidades.

O passado de Draco e Gina era algo tão completamente diferente de todo a paz festiva de agora, que não havia modo de esquecer ou comparar. A paixão louca que os unia e que havia feito os dois desistirem de suas antigas vidas foi tão avassaladora que não houve tempo para pensar ou ponderar sobre as consequências.

Gina esperou por Harry. Sempre esperou por ele, por tempo demais até. E ele nunca veio. Nunca reatou o namoro que havia terminado, nunca deu continuidade à vida que os dois poderiam ter construído juntos. Mas ainda assim, ele estava sempre por perto; havia se tornado praticamente um membro da família Weasley. A imprensa, que também seguia Gina com fervor desde que ela havia despontado como uma jovem estrela do Quadribol, esperava notícias ansiosas de um relacionamento que não existia. Fantasiava sobre pedidos de casamento, casos extraconjugais, brigas e muitas mentiras mais.

Até que surgiu Draco. E a mídia teve de fato uma história para contar.

Ele havia começado a negociar no ramo de esportes e estava faturando alto. O dono do Harpias de Hollyhead, equipe de Gina, achou interessante colocar o seu time na jogada para fazer mais dinheiro. Ele se pavoneava pelas festas de gala de Quadribol com a sua artilheira estrela como um farol, esperando que Malfoy se aproximasse.

E ele caiu como mosca no mel. Mas trazendo seus insultos e preconceitos junto com ele. As brigas e discussões, escândalos homéricos, foram um banquete para as lentes das câmeras. O ódio apaixonado dos dois não tinha explicação racional. A guerra contra Voldemort havia mudado ambos. Dos tempos de escola pouco ou nada restara. Hoje eles eram dois estranhos cuja única relação comum era uma velha rixa de família. E desde o primeiro encontro não se pôde negar a atração física que sentiram. Os olhares de raiva e as palavras baixas eram uma forma de extravasar a tensão e esconder o desejo, coisa que falharam miseravelmente em fazer.

Primeiro em segredo e depois abertamente, o caso tórrido de amor entre de Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley foi assunto por muito tempo. As famílias passaram a se odiar ainda mais. A mídia inventou mentiras absurdas e especulou sobre os motivos dos dois. Mas nada fez com que eles se separassem. Estavam completamente imersos no seu mundo de paixão, desejo e planos para ficarem juntos para sempre.

Assim, a idéia da fuga veio naturalmente. Eles não precisavam mais de tanta exposição e repreensão de suas famílias. A Itália, que sempre foi como uma segunda casa para Draco, foi a melhor saída. Entre trouxas eles poderiam viver bem e finalmente em paz.

Draco saiu do _closed_ e encontrou Gina debruçada sobre seus cosméticos na penteadeira retocando sua maquiagem. Os lábios vermelhos; os olhos chocolates pintados fartamente de preto; a pele branca perfeita; as sardas claras. A fantasia que ela usava fazia par com a de Draco. Arlecchino e Colombina. Nada mais apropriado.

Pelo espelho ela mirou os olhos cinzas de Draco, escuros de desejo. Parou o pincel a meio caminho dos lábios e sorriu largamente. O vestido que usava era de seda branca, simples, mas cheio de detalhes que enchiam os olhos. A saia farta estava recheada de camadas e mais camadas de anáguas de linho branco, arrematadas com rendas finíssimas e decorada com uma trilha de rosas. No cabelo, preso em um coque frouxo, um enfeite também de rosas. Aos olhos de Draco ela era a imagem perfeita da divindade.

Já a fantasia dele era colorida e espalhafatosa: uma casaca de gola larga e punhos brancos, a calça era justa, as sapatilhas negras e um barrete branco para ser usado num ângulo charmoso. Toda a roupa era estampada de losangos verdes, laranjas, amarelos e pretos.

O personagem de Arlecchino da _comedia dell'arte_ italiana era um verdadeiro fanfarrão. Esperto, sarcástico, brincalhão, sempre com uma resposta afiada a postos nos lábios, e ainda assim cheio de amor para dar, um tanto incompreendido, se escondendo por trás de sua máscara de piadas quase sempre cruéis. Lembrava muito o real Draco, um homem essencialmente bom, mas que não escondia seu lado individualista, "mau" por assim dizer.

E era esse lado que fazia com que ele não se arrependesse de ter roubado Gina de Potter. Harry seria sempre o Pierrot da história dos dois. Uma pessoa que Gina amava, mas que não via como um amante. Tornara-se mais um irmão. Um sonho, incapaz de sucitar desejo ou paixão. O amor platônico de Colombina e Pierrot nunca foi feito para ser. Estava fadado a um eterno esperar e agora apenas Draco podia dar a Gina o que seu coração ansiava há tanto tempo.

Ela levantou-se da penteadeira e caminhou em direção a Draco, que estava sentado na cama admirando-a, trazendo as máscaras finamente decoradas de ambos.

"Está pronto?" ela perguntou enquanto movia-se para amarrar as fitas da máscara de Draco sobre o cabelo platinado.

"Quase" ele disse virando-se para encará-la de frente novamente. "E você?"

"Quase, também" e virou-se para deixar que ele amarrasse a sua máscara. Ele correu os dedos longos pelo pescoço branco dela suavemente, num movimento sensual. Segurando Gina levemente pelos ombros Draco beijou-lhe a nuca várias vezes, enquanto ela se entregava silenciosamente ao prazer dos arrepios que se espalhavam a partir do contato dos lábios dele com sua pele. Draco encostou a boca perto de seu ouvido e perguntou num suspiro ansioso.

"_Sei felice, Gina?"_²

Ela virou-se imediatamente para encará-lo. Os olhos dele encontrando os dela ansiosamente.

"_Ogni giorno, Draco."³_ E ele acreditou, pois sabia que as palavras da sua Colombina nunca eram vãs.

Os dois se abraçaram com ardor, deram um leve beijo e partiram vestindo suas capas pretas para se perder dentro da noite de Veneza. Para Draco e Gina o _Carnevale_4 não era mais a festa dos tolos, nem da mentira. Havia se tornado uma forma de comemorar a grande mudança de vida de ambos, uma forma de comemorar a paixão e o amor infinito que sentiam um pelo outro, e a esperança de ficarem juntos pra sempre.

**FINE**

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Yay! Que vergonha _mor_! Mas vamos às traduções. **1.** _Sestiere_ (pl. _sestieri_) é como são chamadas tradicionalmente as divisões administrativas (bairros) da cidade de Veneza, no caso formadas por conjuntos de ilhas. **2.** "Você está feliz, Gina?" **3.** "Todos os dias, Draco." **4.** Carnaval, duh. Então... Itália, minha paixão e segunda pátria. Inspiração pra muita coisa que eu penso e desejo. E claro, palco da fixação louca que eu tenho por Draco&Gina. Pretendo escrever mais, portanto sejam legais! Feedback, please! bjmeliga

**Notas da autora 2:** Esqueci! _Comedia dell'arte_ é um estilo de teatro popular italiano muito antigo, com personagens fixos que se revezavam para contar diferentes histórias ou versões de história populares e/ou conhecidas de forma livre e improvisada.


End file.
